


Doll

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [12]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Shinichi finds a cute little gift from Kaito as he comes home one day.  Trouble is, Kaito didn't give it to him.





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This may be my best summary ever. Thats it, nothing bad here, maybe a little spooky but you know, dolls.

It wasn’t the first thing Shinichi noticed when he walked in the door. It wasn’t until after he put his bag down and his shoes to the side that he noticed the little stuffed figure of KID sitting on the table in the entryway. It was rather cute; the body was more of a white cone with little dangly legs and arms that ended in little balls for hands and feet. Even so, it was very carefully stitched and the tie and suit were not drawn but stitched on. The head was another ball with a top hat. While the face was drawn, the monocle was made of fabric and also carefully stitched just as the tie was. The face resembled KID’s signature and Shinichi could honestly say the charm on the monocle matched the one of KID’s real monocle. The whole thing was so simple yet elaborate. He smiled at the doll assuming it was yet another of Kaito’s eccentric gifts. Shinichi moved further into the house, leaving the doll where it sat, and headed straight to the kitchen for a mug of coffee before he made himself comfortable in the library for a long night of pouring over cases.

Much later that night, Kaito arrived with dinner as he usually did because if he didn’t Shinichi was sure to just drink coffee all night. Since Kaito _never_ used the front door, he missed the doll in the entryway and Shinichi forgot all about thanking him for it.

***

The next day found Shinichi making lunch for himself (I can feed myself Kaito). He took his plate and mug of coffee to the dining room to read while he ate but when he reached the table, he found the doll sitting against the vase that was in the center of the table. Kaito being the attention whore that he is, Shinichi assumed Kaito must have moved it in hope that the detective would see it and say something. The thought made Shinichi smile at the doll again.

Kaito didn’t get the chance to make his nightly dinner run that night but, he did enlist three little detectives and a miniature scientist to drag him out of the house to feed them. Shinichi was amused by their antics but, though he wouldn’t admit it, he missed his phantom thief. When he made it back home, after making sure everyone else got home safely, he found the doll sitting on the stairs, right in the center where he couldn’t miss it. Shinichi smiled at it again but had to wonder, if Kaito was able to visit just to move the doll, then why couldn’t he join them for dinner?

***

Over the next few days Shinichi would find the doll in different places, morning and night. Sometimes it would be in the desk in the library, sometimes the couch, sometimes in the kitchen by the coffee maker, and sometimes by the window as if it was looking outside. Every time he spotted it he smiled and told himself he would remember to thank his thief later. Nevertheless, every time he forgot all about it by the time his thief showed up.

After a particularly enjoyable night with Kaito, Shinichi woke up alone with the doll sitting on his desk. The doll was facing him and where he usually found it cute, this time something felt odd about it. He brushed it off and left to take a shower only, this time, the doll was sitting on the ledge of the sink when he opened the curtain to get out. Shinichi stumbled back in shock, nearly slipping in the shower.

“Kaito! Are you there?” No one answered. Kaito wasn’t supposed to be there anyway, he had class that morning. _But then, why was the doll moved?_

Shinichi decided to ask Kaito about it later and hurried to get dressed for the day. Maybe he should have lunch with Ran.

***

Kaito got to the house first that evening so he decided to lay down on the couch in the library and take a nap. It had been a long day of classes and magic tricks and running from a fuming Aoko with a mop. Kaito felt like he had just closed his eyes when he heard a door close somewhere in the house, “Shinichi? Are you back?” No answer. Kaito felt on edge so he quietly searched the house from top to bottom. Nothing unusual; maybe he was dreaming. Kaito went back to the library to lie down for a second time. He drifted off once again more alert than before to noises … which is why he woke with a start when he opened his eyes to a peculiar doll sitting on his chest. How could Shinichi sneak up on him like that? It should be impossible.

Impossible or not, the little KID doll was sitting on his chest watching him. He assumed it was something Shinichi or the kids found and Shinichi decided to give it to him. _Cute!_ Yet, where was Shinichi? “Shinichi?” Nothing. Kaito picked up the doll and set it on the coffee table before he got up to look for his missing detective. After searching the house from top to bottom (again), he pulled out his phone and called.

“Shinichi?”

“Sorry! I’m on my way home right now, do you want to just go out for dinner instead? I can meet you somewhere.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

Kaito never got the chance to ask.

***

Another day, another morning, this time Kaito had a late start so he could wake his lovely detective as he pleased. Only… that doll… at some point in the night, Shinichi had rolled to the far side of the bed and now there was a gap between them… where the doll sat facing Kaito.

“Shinichi?”

“Hmm… coffee?” Leave it to Shinichi to always think of coffee.

“Shinichi, turn around.”

After some sleepy shuffling, Shinichi turned around and froze. “Kaito, I’ve been meaning to tell you, thank you, its cute, but can you stop with the putting it in weird places? Its getting creepy.”

“I didn’t get it for you, I thought you got it for me.”

“But you left it by the front door and the dining table.”

“No, you left it sitting on my chest and now this.”

“I didn’t.”

“You didn’t.”

“…”

“…Akako?”

“Let’s get dressed and pick up some scones for Koizumi-san on the way.”

***

It turns out one of Shinichi’s murder cases came back to haunt him… literally. The victim was a fan and a toy maker; when Shinichi solved his murder he got attached and when he saw Kaito and Shinichi together, he got angry. Thus, the creepy staring and vague threatening of Kaito. At least, that’s what Akako said. Shinichi was just happy to hand over the doll to her and be done with it. He wasn’t sure what it would have escalated to if they didn’t have the witch to ask for help. Things had gotten so much stranger since Kaito came into his life and brought along magic and witches. Then again, maybe it was his own fault for running after a suspect in an amusement park like Alice running after the white rabbit. It certainly felt like he fell down a rabbit hole after meeting Gin and Vodka.

“Shinichi, what are you thinking about?”

“Nothing much.”

“If you say so. Mind if we stop by my house real quick since we’re nearby?”

“That’s fine.”

The house was quiet as usual; his mother was still traveling the world and enjoying life which left him alone most of the time if he wasn’t with Shinichi. It wasn’t a problem, he was use to it by now and he did have Shinichi.

No, the problem lay sitting on the little table in the entry way. Similar to the KID doll, a cone shaped doll resembling Conan sat comfortably with little string legs hanging over the edge. The doll had his trademark blue blazer and red bowtie as well as his distinctive cowlick and oversized glasses.

“Akako again?”

“Yeah, let’s go before it gets too late.”


End file.
